cesarskabibliotekafandomcom-20200214-history
The Wedding Feast: A Memoir
Treść By Naral, also known as Baretail. The memoir is undated. My children, Naral sets this down to give insight into the strange ways of the Wood Elves amongst whom some of you travel. Beware their vengeful ways! Preparations began months ago for the wedding feast of the two highest Wood Elves. Their union shows that the forest and its people are as one. Hence, a very large feast. As a trader, I've often been tasked with providing tidbits for royalty. I name no names, but freely admit to providing biscuits dusted with moon sugar for banquets in Elden Root on more than one occasion. Still, this wedding feast required many things outside my purview, and I was forced to make last-minute changes. To get fifty vats of beef broth, I supplemented the thirty vats available by adding root vegetable broth. Knowing the Wood Elves are not squeamish about the dead, I provided ten crates of bone marrow from whatever bones were available, asking no questions as to their origins. But cake with no flour? Never had I seen such a thing before! I consulted with several Wood Elf bakers who assured me such a thing was possible, as Wood Elves eat nothing green unless prepared by outsiders. Given that, their restriction that I provide cakes without flour flummoxed me. I got a couple of recipes and checked with my suppliers, none of whom could provide the desired quantity in time. Thus, I set about making them myself. I thinned the eggs with water to make them stretch. I added arrowroot and powdered flax seed to thicken it. Sugar proved the most dear component of the cakes, so I added ground chalk to reduce the actual amount of sugar needed. The taste was similar to cake. Very similar. And since they took so little time and gold to make, my profit doubled from the cakes alone. It was the substitution of flax seed oil whipped with lard instead of butter that proved my undoing, and the undoing of many a guest's bowels. Not only did the Wood Elves rescind any future contracts, but they shaved my tail and confiscated all the gear and goods I'd left behind in my hasty retreat. Never, my children, offer to supply goods for a Wood Elf feast. It will only end in tears. Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) Autorstwa Narala, znanego także jako Goły Ogon. Wspomnienia są niedatowane. Moje dzieci, Naral zapisuje to, aby dać wgląd w dziwne zwyczaje leśnych elfów, wśród których niektórzy z was podróżują. Wystrzegajcie się ich mściwych obyczajów! Przygotowania rozpoczęły się miesiące temu, przed ucztą weselną dwóch najwyższych leśnych elfów. Ich związek pokazuje, że las i jego ludzie stanowią jedność. Stąd bardzo duża uczta. Jako kupiec często dostaję zlecenia na dostarczenie smakołyków dla monarchów. Nie wymienię żadnych nazwisk, ale przyznaję się swobodnie, że dostarczałem biszkopty posypane księżycowym cukrem na bankiety w Prastarym Korzeniu przy więcej niż jednej okazji. Mimo to ta uczta weselna wymagała wielu rzeczy będących poza moim zasięgiem i musiałem dokonać zmian w ostatniej chwili. Aby uzyskać pięćdziesiąt kadzi bulionu wołowego, uzupełniłem trzydzieści dostępnych kadzi bulionem z warzyw korzeniowych. Wiedząc, że leśne elfy nie są przeczulone na punkcie zwłok, zapewniłem dziesięć skrzynek szpiku kostnego z wszelkich dostępnych kości, nie pytając o ich pochodzenie. Ale ciasto bez mąki? Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałem! Konsultowałem się z kilkoma piekarzami leśnych elfów, którzy zapewnili mnie, że coś takiego jest możliwe, gdyż leśne elfy nie jedzą niczego z zieleniny, chyba że jest to przyrządzone przez obcych. Biorąc to pod uwagę, ich zastrzeżenie, że mam dostarczyć ciasta bez mąki, zmieszało mnie. Zdobyłem kilka przepisów i sprawdziłem je z moimi dostawcami, z których żaden nie był w stanie dostarczyć żądanej ilości na czas. Tak więc przystąpiłem do sporządzenia ich samemu. Przerzedziłem jajka wodą, żeby się rozciągnęły. Dodałem marantę i mielone siemię lniane, żeby je zagęścić. Cukier okazał się najdroższym składnikiem ciast, więc dodałem zmieloną kredę, aby zmniejszyć rzeczywistą potrzebną ilość cukru. Smak był podobny do ciasta. Bardzo podobny. A ponieważ zabrało to tak mało czasu i złota, mój zysk podwoił się dzięki samym ciastom. To zastąpienie masła olejem lnianym ubitym ze smalcem przyniosło mi zgubę, a także zgubę dla żołądków wielu gości. Leśne elfy nie dość, że odwołały wszelkie przyszłe kontakty ze mną, to ogoliły mi ogon i skonfiskowały cały sprzęt i dobra, które zostawiłem w czasie mojego pospiesznego odwrotu. Nigdy, moje dzieci, nie oferujcie dostawy towarów na ucztę leśnych elfów. To tylko skończy się płaczem. Umiejscowienie * Pod mostem na północ od Kapliczki Dzikiej Doliny * Drzewny Krąg, w gaju na szczycie klifu obok drzewa i pustych worków Kategoria:Online: Książki